Suite de Révélation
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: J'ai pensé à un autre titre... Mais ça vous en dirais trop sur la seconde partie. Renesmée doit aller à l'école, elle n'en a pas envie, mais une rencontre va la faire changer d'avis. Tout changera par la suite...


**_Bonjour, voici ma première fic Twilight. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera, et je dois avouer que c'est juste une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. La première partie se concentre Sur Ness', la seconde sera sur Leah, mais tout a un lien, il faut lire pour comprendre. Mais Leah est un de mes personnages favoris. Et je lui voulais une fin heureuse._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_L'école, toujours l'école, je déteste ça, mais je suis forcée d'y aller, ma croissance stagne, et elle stagnera pendant encore 3 ans environ, résultat j'ai l'apparence d'une ado de treize ans, durant quatre ans, je vais grandir un peu plus vite, mais pas énormément non plus. Je devrais avoir le même âge que mes parents à la fin, enfin à peu près. Résultat l'école… Je ne voulais pas, mais mes parents veulent que je me familiarise avec des humains, des gens de mon âge, c'est ma première journée, et en plus je dois y aller seule, mes parents sortent à peine du lycée, si ils y vont on va les reconnaître. Je vais être seule. _

_Je contrôle ma soif, entièrement, donc y'a pas de soucis à ce niveau là, mais je suis plus intelligente que mon âge résultat je vais devoir baisser d'un niveau pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. J'espère ne pas y rester trop longtemps, qu'ils ne me forcent pas à y rester durant quatre ans. J'adore mes parents, ma famille entière même, mais ils auraient pu oublier de m'envoyer à l'école. _

- Nessie tu vas être en retard !

- J'arrive maman.

Nessie sortit de sa chambre, elle prit ses affaires et soupira. Ses parents souriaient.

- Pas drôle, je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller ?

- Oui, l'année est déjà bien entamée, si ça ne se passe pas bien, tu n'y retourneras pas l'an prochain.

- Ok.

_Je pourrais faire exprès de tout gâcher, mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne dois pas attirer l'attention sur moi, ou sur ma famille, ça les mettrais en danger et ça je refuse. Et puis si ça se passe mal, j'arrêterais alors c'est bon. J'ai mon téléphone avec moi, et même si ils m'ont dit qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille là bas, j'ai vu mon oncle Emmett partir tôt, je suis sure qu'il va me surveiller à l'école. Trop inquiète ma famille. _

_J'ai eu le droit aux embrassades de tout le monde, comme si j'allais jamais les revoir, c'est juste l'école quoi, même si j'ai aucune envie d'y aller, c'est parce que je vais m'ennuyer, pas parce que j'ai peur. _

_Je me balade dans les couloir, je sais ou je dois aller, mais ça n'a pas encore sonné, alors je visite un peu. Je découvre le gymnase, la salle des profs, l'auditorium. Bref une école normale, ma maison me manque déjà. Ma chambre, la forêt, ma famille, je m'amuse mieux avec eux. _

_Ca sonne, je vais vers ma classe, sur le chemin je croise mon professeur principal. _

- Tu dois être Carlie ?

- Oui c'est moi.

_Je n'utilise pas mon vrai prénom, en tout cas pas tout de suite, plus tard, quand j'irais dans une autre école, ou une autre ville. Ici trop de personne connaisse ma famille, si je dis que je m'appelle Renesmée alors que ma grand-mère c'est Esmée et que je ressemble a mon père, ça va faire bizarre. Donc au collège je suis Carlie. Ca me plait bien, et c'est plus facile pour les autres élèves je pense. _

- Tes nouveaux camarades ont hâte de te connaitre.

- Moi aussi.

_Mensonge… J'ai pas vraiment hâte, je n'aime pas trop les humains « normaux », certes j'adore grand père Charlie, ou Sue… Mais eux ils savent qui je suis, ici je vais devoir mentir, je déteste ça. _

_On entre dans la classe, beaucoup d'odeurs humaines, ça me donne un peu soif, mais c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de voir des gens, je vais souvent au centre commercial avec Alice ou Rosalie. Maman n'aime pas trop ça, même si elle vient quand même. Leurs regards sont tous fixés sur moi, je suis l'attraction de la journée, demain ils auront oublié. _

_La plupart sont assis à côté de leurs amis, pas tous, y'a deux filles assise toute seule et un garçon aussi. Le prof me demande de m'asseoir ou je veux, il y a une place à côté d'une fille au premier rang, mais je ne veux pas être devant. Les garçons… Oulà, si Jacob apprend qu'un garçon est à côté de moi, il ira le dire à papa et si papa le sait… Oups. Il y a une fille derrière, à l'avant dernier rang, je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. _

_Elle a l'air timide, mais bon tant pis, j'ai hâte à ce soir. _

_Le cours commence, la littérature, Shakespeare… Maman me lis Shakespeare depuis que je suis née… Je connais tout de lui… C'Est-ce que je pensais je vais m'ennuyer. _

- Bon, je vois que ça n'intéresse pas beaucoup de monde ici. Je n'ai donc pas le choix !

_Ok, des élèves qui écoutent rien, mes parents m'ont prévenus. Shakespeare est vraiment un bon auteur, je l'aime beaucoup. Pourquoi ils écoutent pas ?_

- Je vous donne un exposé à faire, pour pas que ce soit trop dur, vous pouvez le faire en groupes de trois maximum.

_Il y a des soupirs, des exclamations, puis sans rien ajouter d'autre je vois des élèves se regrouper entre eux. La fille devant dis qu'elle va attendre le retour de Grace, elle est malade a ce que j'ai compris. Le garçon lui rejoint deux de ces copains qui chahutent le plus._

_La fille à côté de moi prend des note, elle marque le nom d'une pièce sur son cahier. « Roméo et Juliette », suivant ce que mes parents m'ont dit, que je dois essayer de me rapprocher de mes camarades je lui adresse la parole. _

- J'aime cette pièce, elle est vraiment bien.

- Moi aussi je l'aime, mais je pense que d'autres vont la choisir.

- Tu veux qu'on la prenne toutes les deux ?

- Mais…

_Je lève la main. _

- Monsieur, J'aimerais prendre Roméo et Juliette avec…

_Je lui chuchote doucement. _

- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Amy.

- Avec Amy !

- Ah déjà un groupe qui a choisit, impeccable.

_Certains élèves se lèvent en disant qu'ils la voulaient aussi. Le professeur me regarde et sourit. _

- Vous auriez du être plus rapide, Carlie et Amy ont déjà choisi.

- Voilà c'est fait.

- Merci, je ferais de mon mieux.

- On le fera à deux.

_Durant la pause je ne vais pas à la cantine, je peux manger de la nourriture normale, mais c'est vraiment pas bon, j'aime certaines choses, mais que ce qui est naturelle, je peux manger des fruits mais seulement s'ils sont frais, aucun additif, ça tue le goût, résultat y'a un pommier dans le jardin maintenant. J'aime aussi un peu le chocolat, mais pas énormément. Mais quand je peux éviter de manger normalement je le fais, je ne pourrais pas le faire tout les jours, mais là j'ai pas envie. _

- Carlie ?

_Je me retourne y'a des élèves de ma classe, super…_

- Dis je voudrais savoir, tu es une Cullen non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Ah je le savais. Carlie Cullen ça sonne bien. Ca te dirais de te joindre à nous ?

- Non merci, je dois voir Amy.

_Ce n'était pas vrai, on avait décidé de parler de l'exposer durant l'heure de creux, mais là ces filles me dérangeaient beaucoup plus. _

- Tu sais, Amy est très réservée, je crois que je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Elle vit dans le quartier derrière la mairie.

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'elle a moins d'argent que toi qu'elle est de moins bonne fréquentation.

_Cette fille, Lindsey, serre les dents, mon côté vampire est utile, j'entends son cœur battre plus fort, ses dents grincer légèrement, elle est énervée, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça. Les différences forment un tout, et ne servent pas à nous éloigner les uns des autres. Sinon je ne serais pas là. J'aime bien Amy. Elle est gentille et semble timide, les gens ne sont jamais timides avec moi, au contraire, alors ça me change un peu. _

_Je vais voir Amy, je sens son odeur et la suis. Elle est assise sur des marches et lit Roméo et Juliette. _

- Tu aimes toujours ?

_Elle me regarde fixement._

- Je trouve ça triste, vraiment, mais en même temps, leurs différences ne les ont pas empêché de s'aimer, je trouve ça génial.

- Oui je suis d'accord. C'est une des pièces préférées de ma mère aussi.

_Je ne me retiens pas de parler de ma mère, ni de mon père, tant que je ne dis pas qu'ils ont dix-sept ans alors que j'en parais treize, ça va. _

_Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, j'ai beaucoup de cours en commun avec Amy, donc je la vois souvent, on s'entend bien. Une fois chez moi, je vois un dvd de Roméo et Juliette sur la table du salon. _

- Merci Alice !

- Pas de quoi ma chérie.

_Je vais les rejoindre, dans la cuisine. Jacob est là, avec Alice et Seth. _

- Où sont maman et papa ? Et les autres ?

- Partis chasser. Ils veulent être là quand tu leur présenteras ton amie.

- Mais je n'ai pas prévu de l'inviter, c'est trop dangereux, si elle découvre quelque chose. Et en plus, je viens de la rencontrer, ce n'est pas vraiment une amie, plutôt une camarade.

- Nessie, j'ai vu cette fille ici.

- Pas pour le moment Alice.

_J'ai confiance en ma famille, même Jasper se contrôle beaucoup mieux maintenant, je pense que vivre en permanence avec moi, qui a du sang qui coule dans mes veines doit l'aider un peu. Mais Amy… Risque de découvrir certaines choses en nous côtoyant, comme maman au début. Et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligé de déménager à cause de moi. _

_**Deux mois plus tard. **_

_Ca fait déjà deux mois que je tiens dans cette fichue école, le seul point positif, c'est Amy, j'ai toujours hâte de la voir, on se voit souvent. Elle n'a pas encore rencontrer ma famille, même s'ils me tannent pour la voir. On discute en ce moment, devant l'école. _

- Ma famille voudrait te rencontrer, tu veux bien ?

- Ta famille ? Tu veux dire tout les Cullen ?

- Oui, on est beaucoup, mais on ne mord pas.

_J'adore cette blague, dans le contexte ça fait plutôt rire quand même. Et puis c'est vrai, on ne mord pas, sauf quand on a soif et si c'est un animal. _

- J'aimerais bien, tu m'en parles souvent, ils ont l'air géniaux.

- Ils le sont. Mais avant, j'ai un petit secret à te révéler.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- A la maison, je ne suis pas Carlie… En vérité, je m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Quoi… Mais pourquoi….

- Je m'appelle Renesmée.

_J'adore son visage, ils font une de ces tête les gens, j'adore mon prénom, mais c'est assez hors du commun. _

- Renes… Quoi ?

- Renesmée.

- C'est… Bizarre.

- Je ne trouve pas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas commun, et d'une certaine façon, mon prénom est un secret. Alors ne le dit pas, à quiconque, ok ?

- Ok ! Mais j'aurais du mal à t'appeler comme ça…

- Je m'en doute. Tu peux m'appeler Carlie ici, je préfèrerais, ça évitera… Certains soucis. Mais à la maison, appelle-moi Nessie.

- C'est pas terrible non plus.

_Je me met à rire, elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, avec moi en tout cas, je sais que à la maison elle sera très timide. _

_Ce soir là, après l'école, Rosalie vient nous chercher, Emmett voulait venir mais je le connais, il aurait lancer des pics a Amy et elle aurait été super timide. Rosalie ne dit rien, elle me demande juste si tout c'est bien passé en cours. Amy n'a pas l'air trop tendue devant Rosalie. A moi de pas trop les appeler tante Alice ou Rosalie, et surtout pas maman et papa. _

_Une fois à la maison, ce son mes parents qui m'accueillent, les appeler « Bella » et « Edward » je vais jamais y arriver. Je vais m'abstenir de leur dire je crois, ça sera plus facile. _

_La soirée s'est très bien déroulée, avec Amy on a commencé par gouter, je me suis forcée à manger comme elle, mais c'était pas terrible les gâteaux a la vanille, c'est Sue qui nous les a fait, pour Amy, mais franchement c'est pas terrible. La pomme et les cerises de chez Emily c'est bien meilleur. Ensuite on a fait nos devoirs, Amy est très intelligente, alors ça ne nous a pas pris beaucoup de temps. _

_Ensuite on a été dans le jardin et on a discuté pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive rentrer. _

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

_La veille, je n'ai pas pu aller en cours, mes parents ont prévenu le collège, je devais chasser, en général, je le fais le week end, mais là j'en ai eu besoin, on avait été au centre commercial pour acheter un cadeau à Jasper, mais il y a eu un accident et il y a eu beaucoup de sang, ça m'a donné vraiment très soif. Alice m'a ramené vite à la maison. Et on a été chasser le lendemain, maintenant tout va bien. Je vais même super bien. _

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui merci, ça va très bien.

_Ce soir là, je ne pensais pas que ça allait changer, tout allait changer. Pour de bon, il pleuvait à verse, alors Jacob a raccompagné Amy chez elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas mouillée. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Pas du tout. Mais Jacob lui a dit que ça irait plus vite, j'ai senti son cœur battre plus fort. Je l'ai entendu, elle avait peur. Je lui ai tenu la main durant le trajet, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait peur. _

_Elle est descendue, Jacob a attendu qu'elle soit dans sa cour et a redémarrer. _

- Attends Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que Amy a des ennuis.

_Jacob est descendu de voiture il m'a dit de rester à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis je les ai vu revenir tout les deux, Amy était blessée à la tête. Du sang… Encore… Mais Amy est mon amie, je dois pas lui faire peur. _

- On l'emmène chez toi, Carlisle s'occupera d'elle.


End file.
